


Collateral

by wedgewood



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedgewood/pseuds/wedgewood
Summary: The SGA team is held by a rogue band off-world as collateral for their cause. People get banged up a bit and there is sarcasm from McKay. Old work (2005)





	

Elizabeth Weir sat in the mess slowly crunching a bowl of vitamin enhanced, military issue cereal. It was specially formatted for long term missions such as the Atlantis expedition, but that didn't make it taste any better. She sighed and put down her spoon, pushing the offending bowl away.

"Not hungry?" Major John Sheppard questioned as he sat down across from her, ripping open his own ration pack and diving in fingers first, not bothering to pour it into a bowl. "How could you possibly resist the five-star food of Uncle Sam?" he mumbled through a dry mouthful.

Weir smiled slightly but became grave, admitting, "I'm concerned about the food, actually."

Sheppard gulped and looked up with surprise and humor in his hazel eyes. "It's really not that bad, Elizabeth."

"Yes, I know. But our food supplies are running low. In a few months there won't be much left." She sighed. "Initially we figured that we would have negotiated with another world for food and supplies before long. The stores haven't lasted as long as we supposed though, and the Genii stole a great deal of our food stores along with the other supplies."

A moment of tense silence was broken by the major. "The Athosians say their crops are doing well on the mainland."

"It just won't be enough. They need that food as much as we do." Weir argued. "I'm going to authorize a mission to Talvik. Teyla was telling me about its people. They're a peaceful group that farms and trades with many worlds." Sheppard didn't miss the uncertainty in her voice.

"But…?" He questioned. If it was that simple they would have gone sooner.

"Teyla told me that they are sort of religious zealots. And the gods they worship…" She rubbed a hand over her tired face. "John, they worship the wraith."

Sheppard stared at her incredulously. "You're kidding, right? What kind of idiots would worship wraith?"

"What kinds of idiots would worship Goa'uld?" She responded. The question hung, an answer wasn't needed.

"I don't like it." Sheppard shook his head slowly. "How can we trust anyone that worships the wraith?"

Weir got up and carefully poured her uneaten cereal back into its package. "It's our only choice. We can't afford to run low on food. I'll brief everyone at the meeting." She folded the top of her breakfast package and tucked it into a pocket. "Have a good meal."

"I just don't like the idea of being on a planet whose inhabitants worship wraith." Dr. Rodney McKay complained. "I mean, before we know it we could be offered as a sacrifice or something."

Sheppard looked at him incredulously. "I said 'or something'." McKay repeated stepping down from the platform the Talvik stargate rested upon. "Look, we could select other planets to trade with. The statistical probability that one of them would have food that meets our nutritional standards is very great."

"Yes, but it could take a great deal of time to find another planet with whom to trade. I know the Talvins, I have traded with them on several occasions. They are fair and trustworthy, even if their ways are strange," Teyla explained. McKay didn't look convinced.

"Look McKay, if the locals get a little sacrificial or whatever, I'll be right here with my P-90. Right, Ford?" Sheppard said patting his gun.

"Yes, sir." Ford smiled, hefting his own weapon confidently.

"And I know you're the last person on Atlantis that would want us to run out of food." Sheppard jibed. McKay just scowled at him and brought a scanner out from his vest pocket.

The foursome had just exited the stargate located in the middle of a sizable clearing. Tall evergreens surrounded it and a well worn path led into the thick forest and out of site. "This is the way to their main trading village." Teyla led the way.

About twenty minutes of walking and the team crested a hill that overlooked a quaint village. Small huts made of what looked like logs and stone were arranged in a circular pattern around a main square. The square was crowded with over a hundred locals in brightly colored garments and a few obvious foreigners that stuck out in their unique clothes.

"As I said, they trade with many worlds." Teyla explained, leading then down to the village.

An older man with graying hair and a weathered face approached them. Teyla explained to the team that he was a chief trader in the village.

"Teyla, how wonderful to see you again. It has been much time." He immediately noticed the strange uniforms of the SGA team. "But these are not your people, the Athosians."

"No, Cota. These are friends from very far away. They are good people and you can trust them, you have my word."

Cota looked at them and nodded. "We welcome you then. Teyla has always been an honest trader."

Sheppard stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. I'm Major Sheppard; this is Lieutenant Ford, and Dr. McKay." They all shook hands.

"And what is it you wish to trade for?" Cota asked.

"Food." Sheppard answered simply. No reason to beat around the bush.

"Does your planet not yield food or have you had a famine?" Cota was surprised by the request.

Teyla intervened. "They are very far from their home world, as I said. They can no longer rely on it for provisions."

Cota nodded and told them it might be arranged. "And what are you offering in exchange?"

McKay stepped in. "Well, that all depends on what you want. We have blankets, medicine, information; really just about anything."

"Anything but weapons." Ford said bluntly, receiving an affirming nod from Sheppard.

"Medicine you say? That would be very useful; there is a sickness that has spread to many villagers."

"Sickness!" Rodney repeated. "Wh-What kind of sickness? Is it contagious?"

"Calm down." Sheppard ordered, turning to Cota. "Has it been spread to any other visitors?"

"No, it seems only to harm Talvins, no outsider has contracted it. It is a strange illness and causes sleepiness, sickness of the stomach, fever, muscle aches, and rarely death. Our healers have been unable to cure it or comfort the sick. Medical help would be sufficient for exchange of food."

Sheppard said, "We'll need to go home and consult our leader, then we'll return with medical help. Teyla, stay here and begin negotiating for the food. Ford, stay with her." He tossed McKay's scanner to them. "Check out the food." They both nodded. "Come on McKay, back to the base."

 

...

Two hours later Sheppard and McKay once again crested the hill that overlooked the village. Dr. Carson Beckett had accompanied them with the promised medicine and young Nurse Jennings.

"Nice little place they got here." Beckett said in his brogue. "It doesn' look like a sick population though, seems like the whole town is out and about."

Rodney turned back and said, "We didn't see any sick people either, but the symptoms described sound like if you had this disease you would want to stay indoors."

"Aye, makes sense."

Ford and Teyla greeted them as they entered the town. "Sir, you missed the big show. About an hour ago a bell rang, and all the villagers went into that building over there." Ford pointed with his P-90 at a large and lavishly ordained structure. "We followed them. It was some kind of religious ceremony. They have all these paintings in there of wraith and they all got on their knees and prayed to them and sang and stuff. It was very, uh, disturbing"

Teyla nodded. "I have seen such ceremonies before. They truly believe the wraith are gods and that sacrificing themselves when the time comes is payment for a peaceful life when the wraith are away."

"My God. We've got to tell 'em the truth." Beckett shook his head.

"They will not accept it. Many outsiders have tried but they do not take kindly to their religion being questioned," Teyla responded.

"Right now let's just worry about getting our food." Sheppard said as Cota approached them with a welcoming smile. "Cota, meet Dr. Beckett and Nurse Jennings. They have the promised medicine and are willing to help you out."

Cota bowed to them, "Any help would be greatly appreciated. The food is being transported to trading hut number three. You may oversee and inspect it there. Doctors, this way please."

"Ford, go with them" Sheppard said. "Teyla, lets go see the goods."

Beckett entered a large, low building filled with about thirthy straw beds and several large pillars. It had a straw roof but was quite cozy and warm. "Is this a hospital of some sort?" He asked Cota as they entered. Ford stayed at the door swinging his weapon away from the beds and leaning against the frame.

"I do not know of what you speak, 'hospital', but this is an area in which our sick come to rest and can be watched by healers without burdening their families." He shook his head sadly. "We believe the wraith have cursed us for not worshipping as devoutly as we have in the past. There are talks that they are not our gods, and some rebellious villagers that refuse to worship them! They have brought this upon all of us."

Beckett exchanged looks with Nurse Jennings, who smiled sadly. She handed a pair of gloves to Carson while snapping some on herself. Beckett approached the nearest bed. "Hello son," he said kindly to the young occupant. "I'm Dr. Beckett, I'm here to help you. How are you feelin'?"

The young boy coughed and rasped out, "I'm Sanly. I don't feel so good."

"Where does it hurt, Sanly?"

"Here." He pressed his hands against his stomach. "I've been sick." Beckett nodded, he could smell the vomit. "My legs ache and I feel hot one moment and freezing the next. I'm really hungry, but when I eat I'm sick." Beckett nodded encouragingly, placing a thermometer in the boy's mouth.

"Hey Sanly, do ya mind if I take a wee bit of your blood? It might be able to help me." The boy nodded and pulled up his shirt. "Ach, no son, not from your chest, I'll just take it from your arm here."

"The Gods would take it from our chest," Sanly mumbled around the thermometer.

"Aye, I'm not a wraith, though." Beckett took what he needed. "You're very brave Sanly." He ruffled the boy's hair and removed the thermometer. "How long have you been sick?" He asked, carefully writing down the boy's temperature on a stat sheet.

Sanly scrunched his eyes up in thought. Cota supplied for him, "Almost a full cycle, um, one of your weeks I believe. The worst is over for him. He caught it from his mother, who had it two cycles and was much sicker."

Beckett nodded and handed the blood vial and stats to Nurse Jennings. "We're gonna take a few more samples from others, then go back to our base and examine them." He put a hand on Sanly's cheek, flashed a brief smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, then proceeded to the next bed.

Beckett was feeling guardedly successful. He had brought the samples back to Atlantis for testing and discovered the sickness was a flu-like virus strain. He had formulated a vaccine with the help of his medical staff in less than a day. Like the common cold, there wasn't a cure but sleep and pain medication would relieve some of the symptoms plaguing the Talvins.

Already half of the food supplies had been gated back to Atlantis. It was enough for several months of provisions. The trading had gone off without a hitch.

Carson had returned to the healing house with nurse Jennings, explaining to their healers how to administer the pills and the proper dosages. He and Jennings would later give vaccinations to the healthy villagers.

"So, ya see, one of these is enough for a child, but two are needed for an adult. Aye?" The healers nodded. They were eager to learn. Beckett smiled and handed the oldest of them the pill packets. "The blue ones are for pain, and can be taken twice a day. The white ones are to help patients sleep, and can be taken once a day, but for no more than a week, um, one of your 'cycles'. They are addictive."

The older healer, Valdoz, nodded. "We thank you for your help Dr. Beckett. There is nothing worse then watching our people suffer and being unable to help them."

"We'll fix ya up soon." Beckett and Nurse Jennings began to set up a vaccination table in the corner by the door. They had already administered it to all of the healers and several of the chief tradesmen.

McKay entered with Sheppard and looked curiously around. "Are you sure we're safe from this bug, Carson. I mean, I wouldn't want some alien virus or anything."

"Aye, pretty sure, but there's really no tellin'. I haven' been able to figure out who gets the bugger and who doesn'. I've got me medical team workin' on it back at Atlantis." Beckett sighed tiredly. "But that's why I called ya here. I want to make sure you haven' picked up the virus. I'm just gonna take some blood and send it back to the base with Nurse Jennings."

Sheppard held his arm out to Jennings while Carson extracted Rodney's blood. "Ouch, Carson. couldn't you be a bit more careful!" Rodney exclaimed as a few drops of blood exited a puncture wound.

"Well Rodney, if ya weren' so tense it wouldn' hurt so much. Ya need to relax your muscles next time."

"Well thank you for telling me now. I'll be sure -" Rodney began sarcastically, but was cut off by the sound of people screaming outside. He heard someone yell and a cry for help.

"What the hell?" Sheppard exclaimed yanking his arm from Jennings who had placed a small band-aid over the wound. He hefted his gun while peering out the door. "There're armed Talvins out there." He brought his head in and shut the door firmly. There was no lock. "Sheppard to Ford." He keyed his radio. "Come in Ford. Damn, what's going on?"

Some static and then a rushed answer. "Ford here. Sir we're pinned down. Ten Talvins just entered the square and started shooting with bows and waving swords around. Sir, they've captured all of the outside traders and tied them up and killed two villagers."

"Ford, stay out of site! Is Teyla with you?" Sheppard hissed, motioning for everyone to take cover. Carson squatted behind Sanly's bed with McKay, while Jennings was pulled to the back of the hospital by another healer. They handed her one of their own robes to pull over her uniform. With straight brown hair and dark eyes, she fit right in with the locals.

"I am here Major Sheppard." Teyla whispered. "We will not be captured." And with that the radio clicked off.

"Damn!" Sheppard thumbed the safety off his gun and got behind a pillar. The patients looked at him apprehensively.

The older healer, Valdoz, whispered to Sheppard. "These are the rebels we have spoken of. They do not believe the wraith are their gods. They refuse to worship and have taken to violent ways. They have brought this sickness upon us." More shouting from outside, closer this time.

"Did you ever consider they may be right?" Sheppard said angrily. "Will they come in here?"

"I do not know. They have never attacked the village like this. It was always during night against smaller towns and unsuspecting wanderers, never off-worlders. I am sorry, we should have warned you." Valdoz shook his head. "We will try to protect you." He handed Sheppard a robe to slip on but it was no use. With his black, spiky hair and light eyes he wouldn't look like a local no matter what he was wearing.

"Dr. Beckett, are they going to hurt us?" Sanly whimpered. Sheppard threw his robe to Rodney and told him to put it on.

"Not if I can help it lad. Oh crap!" Carson exclaimed as the boy promptly turned sideways and vomited. Rodney leapt back like fire had caught to the bed, his face screwed up, backing away from the offending mess and holding the robe out like a shield.

"Shh, its ok, son, just breath nice and slow." The boy nodded miserably as Carson grabbed the robe and wiped Sanly's mouth with it.

At that moment the door flew open and two Talvin rebels entered the room, swords raised. McKay looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights; he was out in the open. They grinned at each other, dark eyes glinting and greasy brown hair pulled back in ponytails. The larger one stepped forward and grabbed McKay roughly by the arm. "You're coming with us, don't make us hurt you." He raised the sword, as though hoping he might have to.

Rodney looked from one to the other. "Listen I don't know what you think but-" he was cut off when the smaller one lunged forward and backhanded him viciously across his face. The smack echoed in the silent hospital like a gunshot. Rodney grunted and lifted a hand to his cheek.

Carson was still bending protectively over Sanly, despite Sheppard's gesticulations to get down. The smaller rebel caught sight of him and strode over, sword glinting. "You too. You're a foreigner if I ever saw one!" He said, studying Carson's strikingly blue eyes and unshaven face. He grabbed Beckett by an arm and dragged him next to Rodney. "Are there any more of you around? Huh?" He asked Beckett.

"No, just me and him. Look we don' want trouble-"

The rebel smiled. "Good for you. We do."

At that moment Sheppard's P-90 let loose a bullet that nailed the larger rebel holding McKay. Rodney shouted and fell to the floor as his captor collapsed. The smaller rebel pulled Beckett protectively in front of him, sword raised to the doctor's neck. Everyone froze.

"He dies if you try anything else stupid." As if to make a point the insurgent pushed his sword into Carson's neck. A small sliver of blood pooled in the indentation, than trickled leisurely down onto the collar of his beige shirt. Carson's breath hitched but he remained absolutely still, eyes wide. Rodney looked from Sheppard to the rebel, breathing quickly.

"I need some help in here! In the healing house!" The rebel cried. A few moment later and two more entered. "Take him." He pointed at Rodney who was still on the floor. They hefted him up roughly. "And him." He glared at Sheppard.

Sheppard raised his weapon warningly. "How about you back off or get shot. Let us go and no one else gets killed."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Said a tall Talvin mockingly. "You come or he dies." He gestured at McKay. Sheppard's gun wavered from one rebel to the next, unsure of what to do.

...

"Look, I'm sure we can reach an understanding, just hold on here-" Sheppard said, sounding much calmer than he felt.  
"No!" The tall rebel exclaimed violently. "No talking, we are tired of talking and getting nowhere! Now, or else." McKay grimaced as his captor savagely twisted his arm. It still ached slightly from the wound he had received from the Genii. Sheppard held still, not dropping his weapon.

The tall Talvin let out a frustrated growl and stepped over to Sanly's bed. "Then he will be the first." He held a knife at the boy's throat, who began to cry.

"Get away from him!" Beckett shouted, pulling from the rebel that held him and lunging towards Sanly's bed.

Several things happened at once:

Beckett's rebel made a grab for him but missed.

Sanly yelled and scrambled off his bed in a heap.

Sheppard let loose a bullet that nailed McKay's captor in the forehead, splattering the shocked Canadian with blood.

The tall Talvin turned abruptly and stabbed blindly at Beckett, trying to ward off the angry Scotsman.

Then all was quiet, except the thump of McKay's rebel as his body hit the ground. For a moment, everyone just stared around at each other.

Then Beckett moaned painfully, clutching his stomach and slid down the straw bed to rest heavily beside Sanly.

The tall Talvin held up his dagger, covered in blood, and showed it pointedly to Sheppard. Then he placed it swiftly against the fallen doctor's throat. Sheppard was panting. McKay gasping, face covered in blood, trembling slightly.

"Put. It. Down." The rebel said one last time. Sheppard slowly lowered his weapon, swung the strap from his shoulder and surreptitiously pushed the safety latch on, never losing eye contact with the rebel. He placed it down and nudged it away with a foot.

"Very good. Bring them. And that." He pointed at Sheppard's gun. Two more Talvins had entered; they took Sheppard by the arms and tied his hands behind his back. McKay was dragged out by the remaining rebel while the leader grabbed one of Beckett's arms in each hand and yanked him to his feet. He studied the man. "Shame, we wanted you all alive, bargaining chips, you know? Oh, well."

Beckett gasped as he was pulled up, wondering how he had ever ended up here, in the middle of an alien terrorist event. He was a doctor for God's sake. Well, he thought, good thing because I'll be needin' one about now.

He stared at the stab wound on his abdomen through bleary eyes, feeling decidedly faint. It was nasty looking with jagged tears on the bloodstained fabric of his tunic. The blood was escaping at an alarming rate and had already soaked his entire midsection.

The pain was enormous. It ate away at him, burning, moving up to his chest and creeping down to his thigh. It felt like he was on fire and when his heart beat all his insides were being squeezed to bursting point. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

He was aware of Sanly whimpering and the rebel leader speaking to him angrily, but he couldn't understand. Nurse Jennings approached them and conversed with the rebel, who shook his head. The woman seemed adamant, gesticulating madly at Beckett and his ugly wound. Finally, the rebel held out a hand and accepted something from her. Beckett squinted to bring his hazy world into focus. It was bandages and a packet of painkillers. He would have laughed out loud if the pain wasn't so overwhelming. Tylenol wouldn't be quite enough for this kind of wound.

His arm was draped around the tall leader's shoulder. He couldn't walk, so was being mercilessly dragged, feet flailing for purchase. He was aware of Jennings and the healers and patients staring at his back as he was drawn roughly out of the healing house. They were looking at him like he was already dead.

He was dragged to the middle of the square along with the other off-worlders. The sun was just beginning to set and it cast an eerie glow around the square. The leader pushed him at McKay who caught the wounded man, not caring about blood for once. "God, Carson…" McKay breathed, gently lowering the doctor to dusty cobblestones.

The rebel threw the bandages and pills at Sheppard, who couldn't catch them with his bound hands. They bounced off his chest and hit the dirty ground. "He did that on purpose, the bastard. How is he, McKay?"

Beckett's breath hitched and he coughed harshly. Blood stained his teeth and trickled from his mouth. He licked his lips, turning them crimson and drew a harsh breath. "Ya gotta…stop..bleeding.." He attempted.

"Yeah, I know, just be still." Rodney said worriedly glancing around. The rebels were milling; the townspeople had been forced into their homes. There were only the dozen foreigners, who were watching Beckett with concern, and eight rebels in sight. Ford and Teyla were no where to be seen. "What are they waiting for? What do they want from us?" He asked Sheppard, unraveling the bandage.

Sheppard shook his head. "Hey untie me, I can help." McKay quickly untied the Major, glancing anxiously at the rebels as he did so. But they paid them no attention and seemed to be discussing something important.

Bending down next to Beckett, whose eyes were lidded and face was ashen, McKay noticed that the doctor looked positively white against the tanned cobblestones. Rodney continued to prepare bandages while Sheppard carefully peeled the doctor's soiled shirt from the wound. It looked bad. Although the knife had been small, it had been yanked quite forcibly. The blood trickling from Carson's mouth was a dead giveaway to internal bleeding.

Sheppard gently lifted Beckett's torso from the ground and checked the doctor's back. The knife had not gone all the way through. He sighed in relief. Beckett would already be dead if it had. Rodney began to wrap the wound, pulling the dressings gently and carefully covering the wound.

Beckett lifted a trembling hand, covered in blood and whispered, "That's not tight enough, lad. It has gotta be…tight…it should…arg!" He arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Whoa, quiet, its all right, you're gonna be fine." Sheppard gritted his teeth in worry. Atlantis couldn't afford to loose its chief medical officer, and he didn't want to loose a friend.

Rodney unwound the bandage and began again, pulling it taught. Beckett gasped in pain, but nodded his head jerkily.

When they were done Sheppard offered him a painkiller. "Nay, I can't…" Beckett coughed.

"Take it. It'll help, even a little." Sheppard proffered the pill.

"Can't swallow...I think…my stomach was hit…" Beckett moaned, a harsh gurgling in his throat. "Turn…!"

The two men stared at each other in desperation then hurriedly turned Carson onto his side. The man seemed to breathe easier.

The rebels had been joined by several more, all yielding swords or bows. "Everyone up, come with us. Don't show us any trouble and we won't harm you. Some of you learned that the hard way." He smirked at the Atlantis team.

"Come on Doc, we got you." Sheppard took one arm and Rodney the other. They hauled him painfully to his feet and dragged him to follow the others. They were led into the nearby religious building.

The rebels shut the door and blockaded it, keeping guards posted on the inside and out. They then proceeded to tear down all the wraith paintings and statues. They looked angry but purposeful.

The building was garnished with rich wood and beautiful pictures. Bright pictures of wraith lined the walls and a wraith ship was depicted on the ceiling. The SGA team went into a far corner by a wraith statue, and slid slowly to the ground. It looked like they would be here for a while.

Sheppard didn't want to admit how worried he was. Beckett didn't look good and although they had stopped the bleeding, the blood loss had weakening him and there was always a worry of infection. Rodney was acting funny too, completely silent and leaning against the wall on the other side of Beckett, arms wrapped protectively around himself.

John reached over and nudged Rodney. "Hey, its ok, we're gonna get out of this. Nothing we haven't been through before. I mean, at least there isn't a giant tick attached to my neck, right?"

McKay turned his head to Sheppard, eyes haunted. He looked eerie, with blood covering half his face and a dark bruise forming where he'd been hit. "Yeah, right."

"And Ford and Teyla are out there, they'll notify the base. Soon enough a whole team of armed men will come running in here ready to break us out. We'll be out of here before you know it." Sheppard smiled wanly but did not feel half as confident as he sounded.

 

...

Ford was panting and out of breath. He considered himself in good shape, but the mad dash to Talvik's stargate with Teyla had taken its toll. They had crept out of the village while some kind of commotion was happening in the hospital and sprinted to the gate.  
Teyla leaned against the DHD and began to key the correct runes. Ford stood next to her, P-90 raised and ready, scouting the area. The stargate flashed to life and he sighed in relief.

Keying his radio, Ford announced breathlessly, "Atlantis base, this is Lieutenant Ford."

Weir's voice crackled "Is everything all right? Has something happened Lieutenant?" She sounded worried, as though she'd been dreading this.

"Yes, Dr. Weir. We shall explain everything to you once we have returned." Teyla replied.

"The gate is open, you are safe to proceed." Grodin's soft voice informed.

They stepped through, momentarily being spit into Atlantis's control room. "We need to talk." Ford called up to Weir. "Now."

 

In the hospital back on Talvik, Nurse Jennings was pacing anxiously. She couldn't do anything and knew it, but she still felt useless. Her teammates had been captured, and Beckett was wounded. She was blockaded in the hospital and hadn't been able to raise Ford or Teyla on her radio. They must have already gated home.

Valdoz laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "You must rest, conserve your strength so when the time comes, you will be ready to fight back."

A loud, soulful bell rung out, echoing around the village, signaling the start of a Holy Hour.

"What shall we do? We cannot enter our holy house?" A young healer cried.

"The wraith will bring their fury upon us!" A patient howled fearfully.

Jennings shook her head and turned to face them. "Listen, I really didn't want to get into this or anything, but we're stuck here for a while, and I can't help it." She realized she had raised her voice and her southern accent was becoming very prominent. She forced herself to calm down, controlling her voice. "I don't know where you got your information from, but the wraith are not gods. They are murdering villains; aliens that feed off other races like parasites. Do you know what a parasite is?"

They were gazing at her with horrified expressions. "Please stop! You don't-" a patient began but she cut him off.

"They can't hear us. They are not gods, just aliens. The rebels are right, although I don't agree with their methods of communication. Listen-" She took a deep breath and again forced her Georgian accent into check. "Listen, they will come and feed on you whether you worship them or not. It's like this everywhere. Hundreds of worlds. Understand?"

Sanly looked at her with trusting eyes. "I believe you, Nurse Jennings. I do not think gods would treat us as the wraith do." He was clutching the robe Beckett had left like a lifeline, eyes watery and tear streaks down his small face.

"Son, I would slap you if you weren't so ill. The blasphemy! You are young and trusting, you do not understand." Valdoz chastised. "Stop this talk now! Come, since we cannot go to our religious house, we shall make worship in here." The Talvins nodded, and all that were able stood and joined hands in the center of the room. They began chanting; "Oh glorious beings from above, with all of your greatness may you bless us…"

Jennings sighed. What was the point? They were all brainwashed.

 

As the last bell ring faded into twilight the rebel leader stepped cautously out of the Holy House. He yelled in a loud, commanding voice, "We will speak to your leaders. Now, or a hostage dies." He made a grab for a young man dressed in a brown vest and faded leather pants. He held his bloodstained knife to the man's throat.

Cautiously a few heads poked from houses, and the call the rebel made was repeated in whispers to neighbors. "He said he will kill them!", "We must listen!" , 'They are insane!"

The tall rebel shifted impatiently as three Talvins slowly approached, among them was Cota.

"We are unarmed" Cota said. He carried his hands out in front of him as proof.

"Good choice," said the tall rebel. "You will call me Blith. You will listen to me and my followers. We rule this town now."

The leaders exchanged nervous glances. The youngest one spoke up, "We are not violent. It is not our way. Why do you do this?"

Blith laughed. "You know why! You are fools, our whole race is! We worship those that see us only as livestock. Food! And we allow travelers from afar to walk on our ground and take our precious resources and goods. It's time for some changes."

"What do you propose?" The oldest leader asked cautiously.

Blith motioned one of his men forward and handed him the knife and terrified prisoner. He pulled out a scroll of paper from deep in his robe. "It is all listed here. Firstly, we will stop all worship of the wraith and practices involving them. Anyone caught in these practices will be executed immediately by my men. The second concern is trading. We will stop all further trading and exchange with all other worlds. We will bury the gateway and cover it in stones so no one will come through again."

The leaders looked at each other in shock. Cota exclaimed "But trade is our living. Without it we have nothing. It harms no one, it only helps us."

Blith growled angrily. "Foreigners have spread discord among us. They take our most valuable goods and give us nothing in return! Fools like you are responsible for this! We must be self-sufficient. We cannot depend on others!"

Blith retreated to the door. "By tomorrow have the town hall cleared out. We will set up government there and begin a new rule. Soon you will all see the errors of your ways."

Sheppard and McKay heard the whole exchange from their spot in the corner while Beckett slept fitfully between them, occasionally jerking awake only to fall back into semi-consciousness. Sighing, McKay griped, "Why are we always caught in the middle of these things?"  
Sheppard did not grace him with an answer; he would like to know it himself. He suddenly sat up straighter, facing Rodney. "Hey McKay, I get why they took us captive now. Seems they don't like traders." He rubbed a hand across his disheveled face.

Blith had returned to the building, apparently the meeting was over. Blith did not look angry, but he wasn't smiling either. Does he ever smile? Sheppard wondered curiously. The Rebel leader sat heavily on a bench, hands on his face. He looked exhausted.

"What's wrong with him?" McKay asked suspiciously, studying the tyrant.

"I don't know. He's had a pretty trying day though, hasn't he? Kidnapping innocents, stabbing doctors, threatening children. It would wear on anyone."

McKay shook his head. "No, I think it's something more…" Beckett groaned and shifted between them. They watched him apprehensively but relaxed when he fell back to sleep. Rodney pursed his lips and whispered. "I think our rebel friend may have caught that nasty Talvin bug from Stanly."

Sheppard's eyes widened. "Go Stanly," he whispered as Blith finally lay down, looking decidedly green. "I hope it makes him sick as hell."

Folding his arms around bent knees, McKay shivered slightly. He was beginning to get cold and the rebels had taken their vests and overcoats, along with all of their food, radios, and supplies.

"Are you cold?" Sheppard asked, sounding bewildered. "It's pretty warm in here, really."

McKay scowled. "I have a low tolerance for cold."

Sheppard stared at him incredulously. "You're from Canada!"

"Yes, but I've never been captured by rebellious villagers while in Canada. I can have all the blankets and coats I need when I'm there. Besides, I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. When my blood sugar gets low, I get cold, ok?" He sounded defensive.

Sheppard glanced at him sharply, not missing the importance of Rodney's last statement. "Ok, sorry. Just chill."

Rodney threw him a disgusted look and snapped, "Funny, John. Real smart."

Back at the base, a team was preparing to depart. After discussing the situation, Dr. Weir had decided to send two diplomatic officers and eight armed men lead by Ford and Teyla. Hopefully they would be able to sort this situation out without looking like she was sending an army.  
Grodin nodded at Ford as the gate swished to life. "You're clear to leave, Aiden. Godspeed."

Ford nodded at him and Dr. Weir, stepping through the gate.

As he arrived on the other side his radio immediately hissed at him. He grabbed it hurriedly and spoke. "What? Dr. Weir, is there a problem?"

But it was not Weir that answered him. A distinctively southern accent cried out, a little desperately. "Lieutenant Ford, this is May Jennings! I'm so glad to hear your voice; I've been trying to raise you for over an hour! Are you ok?"

 

...

The rebels lighted candles around the dark church to ward off night's creeping blackness. They seemed concerned about their leader, who had begun to cough harshly and admitted to an upset stomach. Two rebels watched the door while the others rested and guarded the prisoners. There was no chance of escape.

Sheppard had wanted to stay awake and watch over his team, but was exhausted and fell into a light sleep. Rodney sat awkwardly, closing his eyes only to snap them open whenever a guard passed by. Honestly, he felt like crap. He was shivering, his arm was aching and his cheek smarted whenever he spoke. He was acutely aware of dried blood coating his face, but had been unable to scrub all of it off. Carson's blood covered his hands, drying unreachably in the creases of his fingers and palms.

Rodney turned to Beckett and slipped a finger onto the man's neck to check his pulse. It felt too quick, but Rodney couldn't be positive. He sighed and checked the bandage, carefully lifting the edges and peeking underneath. The wound had stopped bleeding but was an ugly, unhealthy color. Carson shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, trying to push Rodney's hands away. Rodney gently clasped Carson's arms and laid them firmly at his side. "Sorry, I'm just trying to help. I don't really know what to do," he admitted.

Leaning back against the wall, McKay rubbed his arms shakily. He noticed another prisoner staring at him from the adjoining corner. She was a young woman who glanced away quickly when Rodney caught her eye. She was alone and dressed in denim pants and a leather jacket. With white hair and round, green eyes she looked out of place and terrified. Her pale skin seemed luminescent in the candlelight. She glanced up again while McKay was still watching her. He motioned her over hesitantly. She looked around nervously but got up and crept towards him.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to stare at you." She whispered to McKay. Her eyes apologized as she placed a hand on her chest. "I am Mili, from the planet Grea. I came here to teach the Talvins about electricity. It is a newly discovered wonder on my home world and my government wished to share it with our longtime trading partners." She was speaking quickly, stumbling nervously over her own words. Her eyes closed in despair.

Rodney took a deep breath. "I'm Dr. Rodney McKay, that guy asleep is John Sheppard." He placed a gentle hand on Beckett's shoulder. "And this is Carson. We are here peacefully as well."

She looked at Beckett sadly. "He does not look well. It is lucky that you are a here to help him, Dr. Rodney."

McKay did not lose the irony of that statement. He smiled tightly. "I'm not that kind of doctor Mili. Unfortunately, Carson is our medical doctor."

She glanced up in surprise. "Why would they injure one so valuable? He may be in need soon." She looked around fearfully. "What do they plan to do with us?"

McKay almost snapped a sarcastic answer, but curbed his pessimism. "I suppose they will use us to get the Talvins to listen to them. Then, they'll either send us back through the stargate, or keep us here after they bury it." He did not list the third option, dispose of us in the easiest way possible.

An uncomfortable silence followed. "I am sorry," she broke in. "I will leave you to rest and care for your companion Dr. Rodney." She began to rise.

"No, wait." McKay reached up and grasped her arm, forgetting his usual awkwardness around women. "You, uh, you're alone. If you want, you can stick with us." She looked at him gratefully and sunk down beside him. He smiled tightly. "Tell me more about your world's electricity."

Ford and his men had stopped at the hill overlooking the village. Everything looked quiet and he wanted to keep it that way. He had no idea where the Major was or what condition he was in. After trying to raise his teammates on the radio, he concluded that their receivers had been taken from them.

"Ok guys; Teyla." He faced them. "We're gonna take refuge in the hospital for the night. Wait until morning and figure out where the hell everyone is." Everyone nodded. "Low profile; no one knows we're even here. Got it?" Teyla locked eyes with Ford, telling him silently she was ready to do whatever she must to free their comrades.

They started down the hill, keeping off the main road and in shadows. Ford knocked quietly when they reached the hospital.

"Who goes there?" a man whispered fearfully.

"Aiden Ford. Uh, friends of May Jennings."

"Move, let them in!" a female voice ordered.

The door swung open to reveal Jennings and an older Talvin, dressed alike in long silk robes. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!" She gasped.

Everyone entered, crowding into the healing house. "How did you manage not to get caught? What happened to Major Sheppard?" Ford asked urgently.

"I'll tell you everything. You may want to sit down."

Sheppard awoke to find quite a commotion going on. Several Talvin rebels were crowded around their leader who was wiping his mouth with a sleeve. The acrid smell of vomit in the air gave away the leader's condition.

Sheppard leaned forward and poked Rodney in his side. "Hey get up, we got a situation." Sheppard nodded toward Blith. "Poor guy, I feel for him, I really do." An evil smirk.

Rodney shook the sleep from his eyes and focused on Sheppard, glaring. "You woke me up for that? How special. He's been puking for the last two hours, for your info-"

"Who's that?" Sheppard interrupted, staring curiously at the slumbering Mili.

"Ah, that would be Mili." The Major stared at him expectantly. "From the planet Grea." Rodney continued. "They have electricity." A small smile. "She's a scientist."

"Well, that explains everything." Sheppard replied.

McKay rolled his eyes. "There's nothing more to tell. She is a prisoner like us, who was alone and afraid. I figured we may need some friends right now."

"Right. Friends." Sheppard drawled, barley containing a smirk.

He would have continued teasing Rodney, but a nearby guard bent over double, holding his stomach and retched loudly. "They appear to be ill." Mili commented sleepily, raising herself into a sitting position.

"Things are finally going our way." Sheppard agreed.

The rebels huddled together, talking furiously. Two were ordered to go to the medical tent and fetch a healer. They left but returned quickly.

"Greni! There are foreigners in the medical house! Many of them, with weapons such a that." They pointed to Sheppard's confiscated gun, lying in a pile of other stolen items.

Greni glanced sharply at Sheppard and McKay. He stormed over to them, bending down and dragging the major up by his shirt. Hands on Sheppard's shoulders, he roughly shook the major. "What is this? There are more of your kind? Where have they come from?"

Sheppard felt hope rise in him. If Ford and Teyla had managed to set up camp close by, their chance of rescue was real. "Yes, many more. A whole lot. They're here to make sure every single prisoner is released safely, or they'll kill you all."

"No!" Greni shouted pushing Sheppard roughly away from him to the ground. He lunged at Mili and pulled her close, knife flashing in his hand. She whimpered.

"No!" He repeated loudly to the rebels. "You will go back to the house and tell the foreigners this woman dies if they do not allow a healer to come." Mili sobbed, trying to pull away from him. "Hold still, woman!" She jumped away. He slashed at her, grazing her back. She fell to the floor, gasping brokenly.

"Now wait just one second-" Sheppard yelled picking himself off the floor.

But Rodney beat him to it. He had jumped up at her first cry. Now he rammed into the rebel shoulder first, surprising even himself with his brashness. They both went flying and hit the floor, sliding several feet.

"You'll pay for that!" Greni kicked McKay savagely in the back. "Take him." Several guards grabbed Rodney and three more cornered Sheppard.

Greni wiped some blood from his mouth and spat on McKay, who tried to sneer back but only managed a grimace. Then turning he placed his dagger directly over Mili's heart. "You prisoners need to learn a little respect."

"Stop!" She sobbed. "I-I can help you. Anything you want. I have been talking to these men, I know much about them and their companions in the Healing House that may be important." McKay and Sheppard exchanged incredulous looks.

"So much for friends," Sheppard hissed at McKay.

Greni hesitated at Mili's words, but did not look completely convinced. Mili's eyes widened in fear. "A doc-doctor! You said you required a doctor. Do not risk going into the Healing House again. He is one, right there!" She pointed at Beckett, who was lying deathly still in his bloodstained corner.

"That does not help us." Greni growled. "He is as good as dead."

"Wait!" she shouted desperately. "H-He is also a doctor. He told me so himself!" She pointed at McKay who stared at her, eyes panicked and wide.

"No, I'm not a medical doctor! You don't understand. Mili!" But no one was listening. A sobbing Mili scurried to the other side of the house, and McKay was dragged forward in her stead.

"You will help us, or you will die." Greni ordered.

"Look, I don't know if this means anything to your pre-technological ears but I'm a doctor of science, not a medical doctor." Rodney tried to pull back but was dragged inevitably forward by two rebels. "What, you're gonna trust her over me?"

Greni ignored him. "Are you deaf? I do not care about the differences between these 'scientists' and these 'medicals'. Do you need an incentive greater than your life to help my leader?" Greni strode purposely over to Beckett and slapped the sleeping man across his face, hard. "Wake up Doctor!" Beckett groaned, turning his face away, but cracked his eyes slightly. Greni faced Rodney again. "If you do not help, then he will be forced to in your place."

Rodney glared at the man. "All right! Just leave him alone." Greni nodded shortly and returned to Rodney's side.

Rodney approached Blith and tried to look professional. "You wouldn't happen to have any food would you? I mean, its difficult to concentrate on an empty stomach." Greni glared. "Oh well, worth a try. Ok, the first thing is a diagnosis. Uh, outwardly color appears, um, normal…"

A sigh of relief went up in the entire house. Greni seemed content to watch McKay tend to the leader. Another trader had approached Mili and was helping her. Sheppard glared in her direction, but didn't pursue her. He had enough to worry about without chasing down some terrified girl.

Sheppard noticed Beckett stirring, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Sheppard bent over him, trying to smile encouragingly.

"Like I've been stabbed with a bloody knife." Beckett winced. "And had my face walloped."

"Sorry Doc. These guys really like to push people around." Sheppard placed a hand on Beckett's forehead. "You feel hot, or is it just me?"

Carson sighed, nodding miserably. "Aye, I feel hot. Either I have a fever or your hands are extremely cold, Major." He shifted painfully and Sheppard helped him sit so his back was resting against the wall. "Care to fill me in on what's happenin'?" Sheppard noticed how thick the doctor's accent had become and how his words slurred together, like he was having trouble speaking clearly.

"Not much really. Bad guys." Sheppard pointed to the rebels. "Good guys." He motioned to himself. "Bad guys want the town, and are using good guys to get what they want."

Carson tried to smile at the major's lightness but couldn't quite manage it. He could feel the heat from his wound radiating upwards. He felt very sick and altogether wretched. He wiped an arm across his brow but it did little to relieve his discomfort. Carson was also aware of the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, not a good sign. He felt a cough well up inside his chest and attempted to quell it but it bubbled to the surface. He felt like his body was being torn apart. Sheppard placed a supporting hand behind Beckett's neck but couldn't do much else for him.

When the coughing fit finally ended Beckett was gasping for breath and had covered his hands and chin with blood. Sheppard pulled his sleeve over his palm and wiped Carson's mouth with it.

Beckett was aware of the major speaking to him, but didn't understand what the man was saying. He focused with difficulty on Sheppard's face. "Sorry lad, what did ya say?"

John looked at him strangely and repeated himself slowly and clearly. "Ford and Teyla are at the hospital with reinforcements and they're gonna have a plan to get us out of here. You just gotta hold on." He placed his arms on the doctor's shoulders encouragingly.

At that moment Rodney was thrown down next to them in an undignified heap. He glared at the retreating soldiers.

"Carson, good to see you awake." The doctor just nodded tiredly back at him. "I told them I would be unable to help the sick without medicines from the Healing House. Greni seemed content with that, and he didn't want to risk a run-in with the 'foreigners' in there. I think he just wants to play leader while Blith is out." Rodney ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Beckett squinted at him, not missing the pale color of the Canadian's face, or the way he was trembling. "Rodney, when was the last time ya ate?"

McKay shrugged. "This morning. They haven't offered food or anything since we've been captured." Carson looked extremely worried. "Look Carson, worry about yourself, not me, ok?" Rodney's voice was soft and full of concern. He couldn't disguise his anxiety for his friend. The man was burning up, and Rodney could feel heat radiating off him. Carson was also obviously having trouble staying awake; his eyes kept sliding shut. The pain from his wound was evident in his strained face and slurred speech. They had to get him out of here, soon.

...  
Sheppard was rudely awakened as the first rays of light touched Talvik's surface. The rebels were waking everyone, readying them for the move to the town hall.

"Get up! We are going now! Those that resist will be left here and burned with the Holy House," Greni shouted, jabbing a sleeping prisoner with his boot.

Sheppard turned to Rodney and shook him gently. "McKay, rise and shine." The scientist opened bleary eyes and tried to focus on Sheppard. "Hey, you ok?" Sheppard inquired a hand on the man's shoulder. Rodney was looking decidedly rumpled. The Canadian nodded, pulling himself into a sitting position.

Sheppard turned and spoke quietly to Carson. He looked terrible, even worse than last night, and it worried the hell out of John. He was drenched in sweat and shaking, with sinister bruising showing darkly around the bandages covering his stomach. It didn't look like Beckett would last much longer under these conditions. "Shit." Sheppard muttered, feeling Carson's neck for a pulse. It was racing.

Beckett finally opened his eyes but could not sit up. His muscles seemed to have a mind of their own and felt very weak. "Just hold still," Sheppard told Beckett. He turned to Rodney. "Come on, we gotta get him up." Rodney nodded and stood, using the wall for balance. As soon as he let go of the support he stumbled sideways and fell towards the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Sheppard lunged forward and caught him before he could hit. He lowered McKay slowly, mindful of the scientist's lulling head. "What's wrong? Rodney, answer me!" McKay didn't seem to hear him. "Come on Rodney, get with me here. I know you're clumsy, but that was worse than usual." Sheppard was trying to get a reaction out of his friend.

Rodney seemed to snap out of his daze. "I'm ok, just give me a moment to wake up." Rodney blew out a breath and tried standing again. He managed to get his feet under him this time. "I really need some food," he admitted. "If I don't have something to eat soon…"

"Hey, I'm sure help is on the way as we speak. If I know Ford, he's already got a plan." Sheppard flashed an unconvincing smile while steadying Rodney with a hand on each shoulder.

"Listen Major. Although I find your undying optimism a great quality at times, I'm getting really sick of it, ok? You can just stop. If I don't have something to eat in the next few hours, I'm going to have a hypoglycemic reaction and there won't be anything you can do for me." Rodney snapped a little hysterically. After a second of tense silence he seemed to deflate and hung his head, leaning into the major's supporting arms. "Sorry. I-I'm just a little on edge, I didn't…" He sighed, not bothering to finish. He had meant every word he'd said, he just felt bad about saying it.

Sheppard squared the scientist up to him, taking a careful look at the man. Although he was arrogant and pig-headed at times, Sheppard had rarely seen Rodney have an outburst like this. He leaned in close and whispered, "Ok Rodney, I'll stop. But in case you haven't noticed, Beckett isn't doing so hot." He jerked his head towards the sick doctor. "And unless we keep his spirits up and convince him he has a chance, we're gonna lose him. So bear with me here, huh?"

Rodney looked from the Major to Beckett and nodded shakily. He shrugged Sheppard's hands off his shoulders and knelt down by Carson. With uncharacteristic gentleness he laid a hand on Beckett's arm. "Hey Carson. We gotta get you up and out of here. After all, you don't want to sleep the whole day away." Carson managed a weak smile.

"Rodney, hey…rather sleep." It was all he could manage. He wanted to say more, ask how Rodney was doing and if he'd managed to get something to eat, but it was taking all of his energy just to stay awake. Beckett put his head back with a defeated sigh, his lids closing on their own accord.

The Talvin rebels were ready to go and had most of the prisoners on their feet. "Ok, lets get him up," Sheppard said to McKay.

They each hooked an arm under Beckett's shoulders and hauled him off the ground. Beckett strangled his yelp of pain but couldn't help sucking in a sharp breath with gritted teeth. "Ok, you're good Carson. We got you." That was Rodney. Since when has he become so optimistic? They could act like everything was peachy, but Beckett was a doctor; he knew his symptoms and knew he was in trouble.

They dragged him from the Holy House and watched in silence as the rebels set fire to it. Then they followed the armed soldiers away from the burning building towards the town hall. "No trouble, or someone dies," proclaimed Greni. The rebel seemed a little worried. Half of his men were too ill to guard the prisoners and his leader would not awake. The handful of guards that were able held their weapons at the ready. He knew they would be in trouble unless they got their sick some medicine. It would not be long until all of them fell to this mysterious sickness.

With that in mind, Greni led the group by the Healing House, hoping to get a glimpse inside. Perhaps there were only a few foreigners inside and his guards had exaggerated earlier, maybe he could overtake them and acquire the much needed medicine. Before he could see however, a great commotion fired up behind him.

Sheppard was amazed when they passed right in front of the Healing House. Were the rebels really dumb enough to lead them right by it? Didn't they know that Ford was in there? With a quick glance around Major Sheppard felt a brash plan forming in his mind. He would not let his teammates die slowly like this; they needed to get out of here. With half the guards incapacitated and the rest of them more concerned with their sick companions than the prisoners, Sheppard felt hope rise in him. It was doable and he could pull it off if he just got the timing right.  
Aware of a guard not five feet away, Sheppard knew he would have to be quick. As he passed in front of the Healing House door he changed directions suddenly and rammed his shoulder into it with jarring force. The door flew inward and he fell in with a shout, dragging a limp Beckett and surprised McKay with him. "Hold it!" cried the closest guard, brandishing his sword and racing towards them.

"Ford!" Yelled Sheppard, rolling on top of Beckett to shield the injured man. Sheppard looked up desperately and saw a guard slashing downward with his sword, two more rebels right behind him stringing their bows.

Ford heard a crash and leapt to his feet as the door banged open. He couldn't believe his eyes when Major Sheppard rolled in dragging the other missing men. A Talvin stood over them about to strike with a nasty looking blade, but the two SGA soldiers guarding the door were ready. They leveled their P-90s and each put a bullet in the guard. The Talvin fell back with a look of utter surprise. Two more rebels were right behind the first, firing their bows before anyone could blink. The arrows flew straight towards Sheppard and McKay. Ford couldn't tell if they'd been hit but saw the archers downed by SGA soldiers before they could shoot again.

"Major Sheppard!" Ford and Teyla dragged the three men away from the door. All hell had broken loose outside. The prisoners had seen what was happening and had scattered, all trying to escape. Greni let loose a shout and pulled his sword out.

"Stop them!" He swung wildly and slashed a young man wearing bright blue robes that fell, got back up and continued to flee. "Stop!" The few remaining rebels were trying to rally but were being taken down quickly by SGA soldiers. They fell one after the other until only Greni remained standing.

The shouting and gunshots had roused the entire town. Several doors opened and Talvins called out to the off-worlders. They fled into the safety of Talvin homes and out of reach of Greni's sword.

"No!" Greni cried as the SGA soldiers surrounded him. He was alone in the courtyard with his leader and few remaining men lying around him, either shot or too ill to stand. He was defeated.

The leaders of the village exited their homes and approached Greni, amazed relief in their expressions. "Tie him up," Cota ordered. The SGA officers looked to Ford for confirmation.

"Do it," called Ford. "Tie them all up and watch them." He turned away from the welcome site of the terrorists being captured to his teammates. "Oh shit!" Ford swore. A feathered arrow was sticking from Sheppard's lower leg.

"Its ok, whoa, stop!" Sheppard almost laughed in relief. The arrow was embedded in his pants but had missed his flesh. "Close shave, huh Ford?" Aiden smiled in relief pulling the offending object from the Major's pants with a rip. "Hey careful, this is my only pair right now."

Teyla smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Major Sheppard, it is good to see you."

Sheppard smiled back with relief, but dulled immediately. "Teyla, could you help Rodney out." She nodded and strode forward to McKay. He was still lying were he had fallen and panting heavily.

"Dr. McKay, where is your injury?" She knelt by him and gingerly clasped his cold hands.

"I'm ok…I just…" He broke off with a shiver. "Give me a blanket and power bar." She regarded him, wondering if he was joking or perhaps had a head injury. "Quick! I'm serious, don't look at me like that." She nodded with confusion but began to pull several food bars from a nearby pack, spreading them out so he could see the different flavors. "I don't care." He grabbed one and ripped it open, putting a good half of it away in one large bite. She removed two blankets and draped one around his shaking shoulders and the other over his lap.

He had already finished the bar and reached for another. "Hey, is there a peanut butter one there?" She looked blankly at the pile of food. He realized she couldn't read the English labels. "That orange one, I think." He craned his neck and tried to read the label upside down. Teyla picked up the orange colored package and pressed it into his hands. "Great! Thanks," He mumbled through a full mouth, pulling the blankets tighter around his body.

Meanwhile, Sheppard had carefully lifted Carson from the floor and transported him to an empty bed. The patients and healers were all huddled in the back of the Healing House, watching Sheppard with fear. Sanly leapt forward when he saw Beckett.

"Dr. Beckett! You're ok! I was so worried." The boy called out but was held back by Valdoz.

"Give them some room, " the older man ordered.

Jennings had run forward at the sight of Beckett. "Oh God." She muttered taking inhis white face and heated skin. She peeled back the bandage and sucked in a sharp breath. "We need to get him back to Atlantis."

"Do what you can for him now Jennings," Sheppard said. Jennings bent over Beckett and proceeded to change his bandage, a soothing hand on his feverish forehead. "Ford, I want you and a man to go back to the gate and get a medical crew." Sheppard said quickly. "Make sure they bring something to carry Carson on."

"Wait…that would not be a good idea at the time." Valdoz stepped forward uncertainly, hands clasped tightly.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Sheppard impatiently.

Valdoz looked around at his people, who all nodded encouragingly at him. "You should not leave at this time. We have called upon our gods in our time of need. They should be here very soon to sort everything out. You should wait for them."

"What!" Shouted Sheppard. McKay looked up mid-bite, face frozen.

"What are you talking about?" Ford got up in Valdoz's face. "What do you mean 'They should be here soon'? Who did you call?"

Valdoz looked confused but held up a small, metallic object as if to clarify. "Many years ago when the gods last visited us, they left this behind. We believe they wished us to have a method of contacting them. We have called upon them. They are merciful and good. They will help us and make sure that this blasphemy shall never happen again."

Sheppard felt the ground fall out from beneath him in shock. McKay's mouth dropped open, his third power bar half eaten and forgotten.

Teyla was the first to regain her speech and broke the shocked silence. "Do you mean to tell us Healer Valdoz, that you have called the wraith to this planet?" He voice was strong but Sheppard knew her well and could hear the fear as she spoke.

Valdoz nodded, holding the object up again. It was a wraith communication device, and it was blinking.

 

...

A moment of intense silence settled over the Healing House. The only sounds were those of the soldiers outside speaking with the town leaders. Sheppard stood in the center of the House, staring at Valdoz. Staring at the device in his hand.  
"You called the wraith here?" Sheppard's voice was steely and trembling from anger and shock. The Talvins all looked confused at his anger and were shifting uncomfortably.

"As I have said," Valdoz repeated. "We place our lives in our gods' hands."

"You don't know how true that statement is," Rodney snapped from the floor, panic lacing his words.

Sheppard ran a hand over his face and felt all of the mission's frustration and anger bubble up. "Look, the wraith are not gods! How can you people believe that after what they've done? Don't you realize, they're using you. Free food! Your planet is just a dining room to them. A pit stop for lunch! You have to know that, stop denying it!" His fists were balled as anger overcame his shock.

Teyla placed a calming hand on his arm. "They will not listen. We must go, now! So we have a greater chance to leave before the wraith arrive."

Rodney stood up, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, demanding, "Wait, when did you activate that beacon?"

Valdoz answered quickly, "Right after you and your teammates were taken by the rebels. We thought it best to act quickly, in hopes that the wraith would arrive in time to save you."

Rodney snorted. How thoughtful of them. "If it was activated yesterday, they should already be here. Maybe they aren't coming."

"Doesn't matter, we're leaving right now." Sheppard told everyone. "Get all our supplies together, prepare to move out, quick!" At his words everyone seemed to wake up from their shocked stupor and sprang into action. One of the soldiers went outside to tell the others. Ford began stuffing supplies into packs, helped by the two diplomatic officers. Valdoz and the others retreated to the back of the house, confusion on their faces. "McKay, how are you feeling? Can you make it to the gate?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Rodney did look marginally improved, his face wasn't so pale and his legs seemed steadier, but he still seemed weak and a little off balance. Rodney squirmed under the major's appraising look while Sheppard vowed to keep a close eye on him.

"McKay's right, Major. We can't know if the wraith will actually come. I mean, they did leave the beacon here on purpose, they should know who activated it." Ford said as he shouldered into his pack.

Sheppard shook his head. "They'll come, Ford, they always have in the past. They'll need to investigate why one of their communication devices is on. They may send a probe first, but they'll be here."

"If they aren't already," McKay reminded.

Sheppard stared incredulously at him. "Didn't we already have this talk? Optimism, come on!"

McKay scowled at him and muttered "Its called realism."

Sheppard turned away from the scientist to face the old healer, not wanting to waste any more time arguing with McKay. "Valdoz, do you have some sort of thing to carry Doctor Beckett on?"

Valdoz looked perplexed. "He should not be moved. You should leave him here and we will care for him s one of our own until the gods arrive. Their medicine is quite advanced."

Sheppard growled and got up in the man's face, trying not to show how seriously pissed he was at the healer and his screwed up religion. "I asked you a question and you better damn well have an answer. I'm not leaving anyone behind to be slaughtered by bloodthirsty wraith because I know for a fact that they don't give a damn about anyone but themselves, and I doubt that they'll take time out of their busy lives to heal anyone."

The diplomatic officers exchanged glances and tried to break in. "Listen, Major Sheppard, I don't think you should be-" one began, but stopped at a glare from Sheppard. They backed off and returned to the task of packing supplies.

Valdoz looked terrified. He shook his head, leaning away from Sheppard. "N-No, we have nothing like you ask for. Our sick are never moved so we have nothing fashioned to do so with. They are carried to the Healing House by their family, and left until they can move themselves."

Sheppard cursed and began to look around for something that would work as a gurney for Beckett. There was nothing in sight; all the beds were straw and no wood planks or anything were lying conveniently around. He gave up on the idea and joined Nurse Jennings and her newly bandaged patient, not missing the fresh blood on her hands. "Jennings, is there anything you can give him for the pain? We're gonna have to carry him."

She shook her head regrettably and wiped her hands on the robe she'd worn earlier. "No, nothing strong enough to do him any good. We left all the good stuff on Atlantis. We didn't want to expose the Talvin's to very strong medicine of any kind because it can mess with your system." Sheppard wished the medical kits that soldiers carried had something besides aspirin in them. Whatever genius designed those things needed to seriously consider the fact that aspirin was worthless on a battlefield.

"Major Sheppard, we're ready to go." Ford came up behind him. Everyone was situated and waiting for orders.

"All right, head out. I want to be off this planet as fast as possible. You," he pointed a finger at the Healer's chest, "Will not mention us when the wraith come. We were never here, Got it?" Valdoz nodded quickly.

Sheppard started towards Beckett, intending to carry the wounded man. "You are exhausted Major Sheppard. Rest and eat, let another help Doctor Beckett." Teyla handed John a power bar. He took it gratefully, seeing the wisdom of her statement.

One of the larger soldiers, Thompson, volunteered to carry Beckett and handed Sheppard his P-90. Thompson liked the doctor; he had helped the soldier with migraines a couple weeks back, and it was difficult to see him lying so deathly still. Carson was wrapped tightly in a blanket and Thompson slipped his arms under the smaller man's knees and shoulders, lifting him carefully.

Carson was awake, blue eyes barely visible under heavy lids, and couldn't help but groan as he was moved. The jostling of travel would be torture for him, but he'd heard enough to know they had to leave. He wouldn't let his pain endanger anyone by delaying them. As he was carried out of the house he got one last blurry look at Sanly, watching him sadly and fearfully from Valdoz's side. The boy lifted a hand in farewell and Carson wished he could return the gesture but was wrapped up too tightly. Tears welled in his eyes, partly from the physical pain of being carried and partly from the pain of knowing Sanly and his people would most likely be slaughtered by the wraith.

Jennings did not miss the doctor's painful moan and teary eyes. She hated the thought of moving Doctor Beckett, he was already weak from his wound, and the last thing he needed was for some burly soldier to carry him cross-country. They had to get him to Atlantis though, and this was the fastest way.

As they entered the courtyard Sheppard remembered the other foreigners. They were innocent outsiders and would be fair game when the wraith showed up. "Hold on," he asked his teammates. He took a deep breath and shouted "Listen traders, you can come with us! We're leaving, you can go home. Just come out." His voice echoed around the courtyard. No one emerged from the houses. "You will die if you stay here." He saw a few curious faces appear in windows, but no one came out.

"They don't trust us," McKay stated.

"Why the hell not? If it wasn't for us they'd still be captured." Sheppard swore. "We can't just leave them here!"

"I don't like it any better than you do, but we have to go now! Every second we stay here the wraith get closer. Anyway, we can't force them to come with us." McKay's voice was full of frustration. Sheppard knew he was right but had trouble accepting it. How could they just leave those people to die?

There was a shuffling noise and a muffled shout. Sheppard and McKay turned around to find Greni and his men tied and gagged on the ground. Several townspeople and the town leaders were guarding the rebels, apparently discussing what to do with them. Greni struggled and tried to say something to Sheppard. "Take that off him." Sheppard commanded. The Talvins hesitated but sprang into motion when Sheppard glared at them and shifted his gun threateningly.

The gag was removed and Greni immediately began to speak. "Take us with you! Please, the wraith are not our gods, we do not believe it. They will kill us! You know this is true." He seemed desperate.

Sheppard might have considered it under different circumstances, after all Blith and Greni were right about the wraith, but one glance at Beckett steeled his resolve. "Sorry, your beliefs may be right, but you're a terrorist and I don't like you. I don't take kindly to being captured and having my team beat up. You can stay here and enjoy the hospitality of the wraith." Greni stared at him with eyes full of terror.

"It was not I that harmed your companion! It was Blith, he's our leader. Please!" Greni looked much less menacing groveling on the ground with his hands tied up. It didn't matter though, Sheppard couldn't forget what the rebels had done to them, couldn't forget McKay's pale face and Beckett's bloody wound. He turned his back on the rebel, who was once again gagged by a Talvin. His muffled cries fell on deaf ears.

Cota approached Sheppard and bowed slightly. "Teyla, Major Sheppard, I am sorry for the trouble that has befallen you and your companions. Please know that the rebellious villagers will pay for their crimes." The other townspeople were behind him, also bowing low and sending apologetic glances to the SGA team. "We hope for your safe return home and a full recovery, and ask one last time that you stay and benefit from our god's wisdom."

Sheppard couldn't bring himself to answer but grabbed Cota's robe and drew the man towards him. He spoke softly, deliberately with every word stressed and threatening. "You will not tell the wraith we are here, got it?" Cota nodded, looking surprised and afraid at his attitude. Sheppard released him and rejoined the group. The diplomatic officers were looking at him disapprovingly. He didn't give a damn. He wasn't in the mood for diplomacy.

With that they set off at a brisk pace and scaled the hill quickly, leaving the village behind. "How are you doing, Doctor Beckett?" Thompson whispered as they began a soft descent on the sun-dappled path.

"Could be worse lad…beats wraith food." Beckett was speaking so softly that Thompson had to bend down to hear him. Thompson noticed blood in Beckett's mouth and red staining his teeth. Thompson had been in combat and seen soldiers with fatal wounds. With a heavy heart he remembered that the ones that bled from the mouth rarely survived.

"That's for sure. Don't worry doc, we only got twenty minutes or so. Then we'll be home." He tried to comfort the wounded man.

Beckett didn't hear him though. His brain was in overdrive and he couldn't seem to settle down into the bliss of unconsciousness and couldn't stop thinking about the Talvins. They would be slaughtered by the wraith. He remembered Sanly; just a kid! His thoughts were interrupted when Thompson stumbled. It was just a small misstep, but Beckett felt like the world had fallen out from under him. "Sorry Doctor Beckett. God! I'm sorry." Thompson hugged Carson tighter to him and vowed to watch where he was going more carefully.

Jennings scowled deeply at Thompson. "God, be more careful! Watch where you step man!" Beckett was irreplaceable, as the chief doctor and a friend, and she'd promised herself that he'd make it through this alive. Thompson nodded and guiltily avoided eye contact.

They had been travelling several minutes in silence at a brisk walk. McKay and Jennings had to keep jogging to catch up with Sheppard's long stride. Everyone intent on getting back to the stargate when one of the soldiers at the back of the group ran up to Sheppard. "Sir, I think someone's following us, I can hear them."

Rodney's head snapped around and Sheppard's heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure? The wraith can play tricks with your mind." Sheppard tapped his forehead knowingly.

"Yes, sir. Pretty sure." The soldier glanced at Sheppard sharply, seeming to realize what the major had just said. "You think the wraith are here already, Sir?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just considering all the options." Sheppard turned to Teyla. "You can usually feel them, do you sense any wraith right now?"

She shook her head. "No, but we cannot be completely sure Major Sheppard."

"Agreed. McKay keep going, I'm gonna go investigate." He stopped to let everyone go by and took up position at the back of the group. At first he heard nothing but the gentle rustle of tree branches and several birds. As they rounded a sharp bend that blocked his view, he caught a different noise, that of soft footfalls and hurried breathing. He paused at the corner and hunkered down into the brush. Whatever was following was very close and attempting to be covert.

"Ford, Russel, come back here." He called softly. "Do you hear it?" They squatted next to him, listened closely, and nodded. "What do you think-" his voice was drowned out by a shrill sound that permeated the quiet forest like a gunshot. Everyone stopped dead and looked at each other with wide eyes. They all knew what that noise was. It was the sound of a wraith probe, and it was growing steadily louder.

"So much for optimism," McKay muttered.

...

"Down, everyone get down!" Shouted major Sheppard. The wraith probe was close, but he couldn't see it yet, maybe it would miss them somehow. Everyone hunkered down quickly, looking skyward for any sign of the device. Sheppard raised his P-90, eyes searching left and right.

The probe soared into view over the forest canopy, a small round orb darting whimsically. Sheppard's breath caught; this was it! The probe was right above them, it would either see them or not. It made a tight circle, paused, then shot through the treetops straight towards them.

"Shit!" Sheppard cursed. "Bring it down!" Everyone with a gun hoisted it and aimed at the flitting device. Several shots rang out but the damned thing was too fast. It dodged the bullets easily, whining shrilly all the while and blinking its lights furiously. It swooped in close and flew right into the midst of the group, making it impossible to shoot without potentially killing someone.

McKay ducked and covered his head as the device flew low and barley missed him. It made a tight turn and headed towards Thompson. The man was on the ground and trying to shield Beckett. He cursed as the probe passed so close to him that he felt it's airstream. The device made a high loop then descended quickly again. "Watch out!" It plowed right through them, Teyla had to roll out of the way to avoid being hit. "What the hell is it doing?" shouted Sheppard angrily as he covered his head.

"Trying to get readings maybe? It must have-" McKay was interrupted when he had to jump sideways to avoid getting plowed over. He rubbed his hip gingerly and continued. "It must have short range sensors. Very short."

"What's the good in that?" Sheppard fired wildly at the probe as it momentarily flew clear of the group. "It's a probe for god's sake!"

The device swung around a tree then careened straight towards Ford. He sidestepped out of its way. As it flew by him he swung his gun into it as hard as he possibly could. With a resounding crack the P-90 collided into the wraith device. The probe was propelled violently sideways and slammed solidly into a trunk. With one last cry it fell to the base of the tree, side completely caved in, and went dark. Ford had been knocked to the ground by the impact, cracked gun clutched in his stinging hands.

Rodney rose to his feet panting from exertion. He hurried over to the probe to make sure it was really broken. "Nice swing Ford." Sheppard grabbed his arm and helped him up. Ford shook his head to clear it, waving his stinging hands in the air. He kicked the probe vengefully. It didn't help his hands but made him feel better.

"Is everyone ok?" Sheppard turned a full circle to study the group.

Ford raised his broken gun. "Does this count, sir?" Sheppard finished his circuit and sighed in relief. No one seemed hurt. "What the hell was wrong with that thing?" Ford shook his head with disbelief.

McKay straightened, as he always did before launching into one of his theories. "It's not exactly a probe per say, it has a different configuration. Looks more like a scanner...must have had an internal defense system. When we started firing, it knew to get close to us so we couldn't shoot it." He seemed intrigued and stooped over as if to pick up the device.

Teyla was on her feet and anxiously scouting the sky. "Whatever it may be, it surely has sent word to the wraith. We must go now. There could be more, and the wraith are now aware of our presence."

"You're right, let's get out of here. McKay, leave it." Sheppard ordered. Rodney opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut at the major's sharp look. Thompson bent down next to Jennings as she finished checking Carson's vital signs. To her relief Carson was finally asleep, but he had taken a turn for the worse.

Sheppard took the lead and began jogging down the trail. He wanted to go fast enough to cover ground without hurting Beckett or leaving any civilians behind. He also wanted to be able to scout for anything while they ran. They just needed ten more minutes to get back to the gate. Ten tiny minutes…he prayed that they would have them.

A short time passed in silence as everyone strained to listen for any noises over their footsteps. Ford had pulled out a replacement weapon and was at the rear of the group. Something had been following them earlier and he wasn't about to be ambushed by it. He was alert but could hear nothing out of the ordinary. Whatever had been following them had apparently stopped. There weren't any noises down the path, just normal chirps and buzzings.

The momentary peace was shattered when a muffled shout echoed up the path behind him. Ford couldn't see anything back there but it sounded pretty close and very frightened. The yell sounded like a boy, and he was calling for help.

Sudden realization dawned on him. Ford had figured out who'd been following them and had a nasty feeling they'd met up with unpleasant company. "Dammit! Major Sheppard, I think it's that boy, Sanly." Ford called. "He must have been following us, but it sounds like he's in trouble- "

The yell turned into a scream that cut through the quiet forest like a knife. "What the-" started Sheppard but was cut off by the sounds of wraith stun blasts. The screaming stopped abruptly.

"Aw hell!" Ford turned to the Major. "Stun guns!"

"They're here! You, to the front!" He indicated Thompson and the civilians. McKay flashed a worried look at Sheppard before pressing forward and sprinting to the front.

Sheppard took the rear with Teyla and Ford, the remaining soldiers flanking them. They were running, awkwardly throwing glances over their shoulders to search for any movement. Everyone had their guns raised and ready.

"There!" One of the soldiers recoiled and fired a quick series of shots off to the right. Another soldier shot off to the left with a surprised yell.

"Stop, nothing is there!" Teyla warned them.

"They make you see things, don't pay attention." Sheppard voice was tight as he resisted the urge to fire as well. He swung his gaze forward, trying to regain control of himself. "Keep going!" That was a yell up to Thompson, who had slowed and turned at the sound of the gunshots.

"You have something more important to worry about." Jennings reminded him. Thompson nodded but it seemed difficult for him to not join his comrades in back. He had half a mind to give Beckett to McKay and get back there to help.

"Which way?" shouted Rodney, sliding to a stop as he came to a fork.

"Left!" Teyla yelled up at him. She'd been this way many times. "We are nearly there."

There had yet to be any tangible sightings of the wraith, but Teyla was sure they were here. "They are gaining on us, I can sense it," she informed major Sheppard, pressing a hand to her head in distress.

He threw her a concerned look before switching his gaze behind him again. He heard a triumphant shout from McKay ahead. "I see it, the gate!" The only ground left to cover was the wide field the gate rested in.

As McKay burst through the forest and passed into brilliant sunlight, he heard a shot ring out behind him and a yell of warning from Major Sheppard. The wraith had caught up with them. He wheeled around just in time to see one of the soldiers hit by a wraith stunner. The man fell in a heap but was hoisted quickly by another soldier in a fireman's carry. All the while they were firing into the trees behind them.

As Sheppard exited the forest and began to race across the vast field, the wraith finally made their appearance. A group of at least seven burst through the trees and immediately began firing on the humans. A particularly large and nasty one had Sanly draped over one shoulder.

"Get to the gate! Hit them with everything you got!" Sheppard yelled as they began pummeling the enemy with bullets. The SGA team was in plain sight in the flat field with nothing standing between them and the wraith. They had to get to the gate and the large rock it rested on or they'd be easy targets.

Sheppard and the others were firing shots as they ran but were really just keeping the wraith occupied until they could reach the cover of the stargate. Sheppard saw a wraith shot heading directly towards him. He threw himself down hard, knocking his breath away as the blast hit off to his left. He felt the blast's impact and was covered in flying dirt. Ford stopped and covered him as he sprang to his feet and fired off a quick sequence. A majority of the shots hit the wraith straight on, but it was no use, he just got right back up again.

The wraith were gaining on them and shooting all the while. Their shots were wild and most of them missed, but they were getting closer. One of the soldiers detached a grenade from his belt and threw it into the midst of wraith. It exploded and sent one flying but didn't even phase the others. The wraith in the lead grinned and sent a stun blast right into the soldier's surprised face.

Up ahead, McKay was panting but almost to the gate. Just a little further! He was aware of the firefight going on behind him but concentrated solely on getting to the stargate and dialing out. Beside him Jennings was also gasping and a few steps back were the diplomatic officers and Thompson. With a yelp one of the diplomats was hit by a stunner and went rolling. His companion bent down and dragged him up, straining to carry him.

McKay gave a relieved cry as he skidded to a stop in front of the DHD. Gasping, he leaned on it for support and immediately slapped the first panel. The massive stargate stirred to life and began moving. He heard shouts and yells behind him but didn't stop, he had to get it open.

Jennings hunkered down behind the DHD and motioned Thompson to follow her. He carefully lowered Beckett behind the relative safety of the device. Carson was awake again and looked like hell. The mad sprint to the gate had jostled his wound open and it was bleeding freely through soaked bandages. His face was gray and his breath came in painful gulps. He tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth he turned away and threw up. To Jennings' horror his vomit was laced with blood.

Above them Rodney was focused on the DHD. He had the correct sequence…only two symbols left!

Sheppard and the others threw themselves down when they finally reached the gate. They were trying to hold the wraith off, just a little longer!

Rodney reached for the last symbol with a shaking hand, but he never got the chance to press it down.

...

Sheppard knew they couldn't hold the wraith off any longer, their only hope was with McKay. If he could just get the gate open in time. The scientist was almost there; Sheppard just had to buy him some time.

It was a last haul, a desperate stand to buy just a few more seconds. The humans were giving it everything thing they had, but the wraith continued to gain ground.

Amidst the noise of weapons blasts and shouting not much could be heard, but one sound rose above the battle. It was the sound of the stargate activating. Sheppard's heart skipped a beat, they were gonna make it!

"Keep them down, throw everything you got!" Sheppard yelled. He spared a look for McKay, who was franticly pressing symbols. As he focused back on the wraith, Sheppard's breath caught. Two of them had leveled their weapons and were aiming directly at the DHD. "McKay, watch out!"

The man was so concentrated he didn't hear Sheppard. Rodney raised his arm, stretching towards the last symbol. Almost there! The wraith fired in quick succession, and their aim was true. Three blasts slammed into McKay's exposed back with frightening power. He was hurled violently forward and crashed face first into the stone device with a painful impact. His limp body rolled sideways and landed in a heap on the grass. He never even made a sound.

Filled with dread, Sheppard yelled, "McKay! Someone goddamn help him!" The pair of wraith that had shot Rodney were grinning, their evil faces twisted into unnatural expressions. With a growl, Sheppard fired uncontrollably and watched in satisfaction as they went down hard. Smile at that, you bastards.

The remaining wraith were right on top of them now. Teyla didn't hesitate as she went hand-to-hand with one of the aliens. The other soldiers took heart from her confidence and dove into the fight as well. Ford took a hard punch to the face, but planted three close range bullets in his attacker's head as payback. He didn't take the time to watch the wraith fall, its features marred horribly.

Sheppard made his way perilously to the DHD, dodging shots all the way. Jennings had already dragged McKay behind the device and out of immediate danger. "How's he doing?" Sheppard asked while studying the panels.

"He's breathing." She didn't elaborate and Sheppard suspected she was leaving something out.

There was only one rune left to push; the point of origin. Sheppard hit what he assumed to be the Talvik symbol, then slammed a fist into the middle of the device. The stargate roared to life and he sagged with relief. "Jennings, your code!" His GDO had been stolen along with his other supplies.

"I got it!" Jennings pulled out her GDO and entered the code. She keyed her radio. "Open the iris, we're coming in hot!" She didn't wait for a reply. "Come on Thompson!" She demanded. The soldier lifted Beckett. "Major, we need cover fire!" She yelled up at him. He nodded and began firing at the wraith, being careful not to hit his own men.

Jennings leapt onto the stone slab that the stargate rested on. She sprinted towards the blue event horizon, thinking she'd never seen anything so gorgeous in her life, and leapt through. Sheppard was attempting to cover Thompson, but all of the wraith were trying to fire on him at once. "Don't let them fire!" Sheppard yelled. The few remaining soldiers tried to heed the request, but the wraith were too strong. A stun blast escaped from the fray and smashed into the gate's side, right by Thompson's head. He gave a surprised yell but managed to stumble through the gate, Beckett clutched in his arms.

"Go! Everybody get through!" Sheppard shouted. The two diplomatic officers went next, one hauling his unconscious partner. The wraith were roaring in anger but couldn't get another shot in through the onslaught of bullets. With a combined effort of everyone's firepower, all of the wraith were knocked down at once. Sheppard knew the lull would not last long, soon they would be rising back up. "Go!" One by one the soldiers retreated, carrying their fallen comrades.

"Ford, get Sanly!" Ford ran forward and collected the young boy in his arms. The child had fallen from his wraith's shoulder and was lying curled up and motionless. With his small burden, Aiden sprinted to the gate and leapt through.

The wraith were beginning to rise again. Sheppard swung his gun over his back and bent down to quickly lifted McKay into his arms. The limp scientist had a nasty cut on his forehead and was looking decidedly rumpled. "Teyla, you first!" He called. She was waiting for him by the gate but stepped through at his order.

Sheppard climbed onto the slab, hugging McKay close to his chest. He ran towards the gate, it was so close! A wraith struggled to its feet. It leveled its weapon. Head down, John Sheppard pulled all of his energy into this one final task.

The wraith fired a shot.

Sheppard heard it, felt it, behind him, as he hurled himself through the gate with one huge leap and let it take him away from the planet.

As he emerged on the other side he flew forward and crashed into the ground on top of McKay. The blast whizzed over his head and hit the stairs with a crash. "Close the iris!" He shouted.

Grodin smacked the button and the iris powered up with a flash of energy. The major rolled off McKay onto his back and stared at the gate, a feeling of intense relief flooding through him. They had gotten back! He rested his head on the cool floor and allowed a smile to grace his features. They'd made it!

His happiness faded quickly as he heard distressed speech echoing around the gate room. He flipped over onto his stomach and was met by the sight of several medical personnel bending over various injured people. Beckett was already strapped to a gurney and had an IV drip in his arm. They were asking him questions, but he couldn't seem to answer them. "All right, give him something for the pain, he isn't coherent enough to answer." One of the higher ranking nurses was directing the others. Carson was wheeled from the room, already surrounded by several of his staff. Sheppard hoped with all of his heart that the man would make it.

Sheppard sat up painfully as a nurse approached him and McKay. "Major Sheppard, are you injured. Please, don't move yet!" She protested, rushing at him with outstretched arms.

"I'm fine. Just help McKay." Sheppard positioned himself crossed-legged by the unconscious scientist's head. Rodney looked like hell; face covered in dirt and blood with emerging black eyes contrasting darkly on his pale face.

"Was it a stun blast?" She asked taking his pulse while holding a role of gauze to his head wound.

"Three." She looked up sharply and Sheppard didn't miss the worried look that flitted across her eyes. She covered it quickly and smiled fleetingly at the major. "Take this." She handed the bloody gauze over to Sheppard. She reached over and pulled some equipment from a bag.

"We'll take care of him. We need you to report to the infirmary as well, but please wait a few hours." Sheppard was surprised; usually they were told to report right away. She saw his look and explained. "We're going to be pretty busy in the next couple hours, with Doctor Beckett-" her voice broke, "-and the others." Pulling an IV drip out, she inserted it efficiently into Rodney's arm. She motioned a gurney over for McKay, and Sheppard watched as he was strapped securely to his cart and whisked away.

"Sir, Dr. Weir is waiting for you. She wants to debrief us immediately." Ford was standing over him. He clasped Sheppard forearm and pulled him off the floor. John groaned as his tired muscles protested. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed tonight.

Rodney McKay woke slowly to the steady beeping of his heart monitor. He was confused and not exactly sure where he was or how he'd gotten there. Pale curtains were pulled around his bed, and he could only make out obscure shadows through the sheer material. An oxygen tube snaked to his nose and a closer examination revealed several drips and wires snaking from his arms and chest. His foggy mind must have been a result of pain medication, but obviously not enough; his entire body hurt like hell. It felt like a large rock was pressing down on him, stealing his breath and cramping all of his muscles into painful knots. He groaned and attempted to raise an arm to shield his eyes from the bright lights.

The curtain was pulled aside and Nurse Jennings stepped through with a smile. She was dressed in fresh scrubs and looked well rested. "Dr. McKay, you're awake! Its good to see you." She laid a comforting hand on his arm. "We were wondering when you'd wake up, it's been eight hours."

He tried to respond but couldn't seem to talk. He wrinkled his brow in confusion and tried once again to raise his arm and cover his eyes. The appendage twitched pathetically but remained at his side. "Its ok, don't try to move yet. You were hit with three stunners, it overloaded your body's senses." She perched on the side of his bed and took his hand. "It'll take a while to wear off, remember the last time you were hit?" He blinked; couldn't do much more. "Oh, sorry, no questions, right. Well, this was three times as powerful, but at least they hit your back and not your face, right?"

He closed his eyes and couldn't hold back a pained sound; wondering when she would realize how much he hurt. She looked sympathetic as she revealed, "We have you on just about the highest pain meds your body can handle. I could raise it a little more though." She reached up and clicked the dosage button twice. "Its normal, your body went through quite a shock. Aside from the stun hits, you have a concussion and extensive bruising." He squinted at her meaningfully. "Oh, sorry about that, I'll turn the lights down for you." With one last pat on his arm she turned away from his bed. "I'll send in a visitor. Just for a short visit." He stared at her miserably. "It'll make you feel better Rodney. He wants to see you." He sighed as her soft footsteps retreated.

Jennings pulled the curtains closed and approached the bed in the corner where John Sheppard was sitting with Teyla and Sanly. The boy was already recovered and just staying here until they figured out what to do with him. Sheppard looked much better after changing clothes and having a decent meal. As she came closer she heard Sanly laughing loudly. Major Sheppard was grinning but Teyla looked confused. "I do not understand why one's hair color is the basis of these jokes. Why would that feature affect one's intelligence?"

Sheppard shook his head and was about to answer when Jennings came up beside them. "Rodney is awake major Sheppard, would you like to see him." Sheppard jumped up quickly. "Just a short visit please, the medicine makes him tired. He's in pain, so be nice."

"Me? Why, when have I ever not been nice?" She glared and he smiled back charmingly. Sheppard really was eager to see McKay. He didn't want to admit how worried he'd been about the arrogant scientist.

"Hey." Sheppard entered McKay's little alcove and stood by the bed. Rodney rolled his eyes up and took a few seconds to focus on Sheppard. He looked like a raccoon with his matching black eyes. Sheppard resisted the urge to tease Rodney about it.

"Hi." He croaked back.

Sheppard grinned. "You talked!" McKay gazed at him, unimpressed. "Sorry, I think its worth celebrating!"

"What…happened?" McKay managed.

Sheppard's grin faded and he pulled a stool over from the corner. "Well, after you were shot I managed to finish the dialing sequence and we left. Everyone got out, even Sanly. Everyone who was shot woke up a few hours ago, it took you longer." He rubbed a hand over his face and seemed to become very tired suddenly. "Beckett, well, he's still in ICU. He was in rough shape. They stopped the bleeding and bandaged him up, but it would have been nice to have the chief doctor on hand. I saw him after surgery, he looks…better than he was. It was infected, his fever hasn't broken yet. The next few hours will tell."

Rodney frowned and his eyes closed tiredly. "Ok, I'll go before Jennings drags me out." Sheppard clasped Rodney's arm. "Get better soon." Rodney let the blackness take him and was asleep before his friend was gone.

Two days later Rodney McKay was able to move around but still couldn't walk. He'd had a lot of visitors, from Dr. Zelenka to Lieutenant Ford. He was allowed to leave the infirmary at last, but was making a quick stop to see Beckett before he left.

"Ok, your ride's here." Sheppard said as he helped McKay into a wheelchair. Rodney sat heavily, exhausted by the mere act of lifting himself from the bed. Sheppard took the chair's handles and pushed Rodney the short distance to the quarantine/ICU unit of Atlantis's sickbay.

"Wait…I-" Now that he was here Rodney was not sure he wanted to go in. He didn't know what he'd say and was nervous that Beckett would look worse than he'd imagined.

"Ready?" Sheppard prodded. McKay took a deep breath and nodded. Sheppard swung the door open and wheeled Rodney in.

Carson was lying flat on the bed with an innumerable number of wires and drips hooked up to him. He was still pale but not as gray as he'd been on the planet. His brow was no longer sweaty with fever and his wound was wrapped in clean bandages. His lids were cracked, revealing blue eyes that lifted to fix blearily on Sheppard.

Sheppard parked the wheelchair by Beckett's head then went to the other side of the bed. "Hey Carson, you're looking a lot better." Sheppard tried to sound honest. He looked at the nurse expectantly when Carson didn't answer him.

"He's been in and out of it." The on-call nurse informed them. "The infection is under control; the wound's healing. As far as we can tell, he's going to make a full recovery." She smiled widely and Sheppard couldn't help but to mirror her expression. "Give him a moment to wake up, he's woozy, you know how those pain meds are."

"Do I ever," Rodney muttered. He sat back and sighed cheerlessly. He wondered what had happened to the Talvins.

Sadness seemed to settle over the room and its occupants. How many planets would destroy themselves because of the wraith? Sheppard tried to think of something cheerful to say but thankfully was saved the trouble when Sanly bounded into the room. "Hello Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay! The nurse says I am allowed to see Dr. Beckett!" He brimmed with excitement and Sheppard felt the melancholy feelings lift.

"Did she now? Well, you better get up here so he can see you better." Sheppard lifted Sanly onto the bed by Beckett's legs. Beckett seemed to snap out of his drugged state and open his eyes fully He smiled as he saw his visitors, face lighting up at the unexpected sight of Sanly.

"Son, what are you doing here!?" Beckett's voice was soft and slightly hoarse, but genuinely pleased.

"I came back with you. Mr. Ford rescued me!" The boy sounded so excited, and Sheppard felt slightly guilty. They had not told the kid yet about the probable fate of his planet, not to mention his family.

"That's wonderful son!" Beckett was smiling widely. The boy unfolded himself and stretched out on his stomach by Beckett's side. He grabbed the doctor's hand in both of his smaler ones and a suspicious look spread across his face.

"Are you truly better Dr. Beckett? You still look sick, your hand is cold," Sanly said almost accusingly.

"I'm better, I promise. Don't you worry lad." Carson opened his arm invitingly and let the boy snuggle against his side. When Sanly rested his head on Beckett's shoulder, the nurse looked like she wanted to protest. She restrained herself; after all, Beckett was her boss. "Are you feeling better love?" Beckett had noticed that the boy looked healthy and cheerful, surprising considering what he'd been through. They talked for several more minutes until a nurse escorted Sanly out.

"I'll see you later Dr. Beckett!" He called.

Beckett waved tiredly then focused his attention to his other two visitors. "Welcome back to the land of the living," quipped Sheppard, not missing a beat.

Beckett tried to smile, but it turned into a wince accompanied with a distressed gasp. "Are you ok?" asked Rodney quickly. The nurse hurried over. "He's in pain," McKay informed her.

She reached over and turned up his dosage. "Just for a bit, then it'll have to go back down." Beckett of course, knew this but smiled gratefully.

"What's gonna happen to Sanly?" He turned concerned eyes up to his friends.

"We're sending him to live with the Athosians on the mainland. He'll like it there, it'll be like home," Rodney replied. They all knew that wasn't entirely true, but it was at least a safe place to live.

Beckett broke a brief moment of silence. "Thank you, for everything. You saved my life, ten times over."

"Anytime." Sheppard replied. "You're still behind Rodney. I've saved his life so many times, I've lost count."

McKay crossed his arms. "I don't think so. I seem to remember a desert planet with one very unfriendly wraith on it. Who saved whom then? And let's not even say the words 'giant tick'."

Sheppard winced in remembered discomfort. "That was a low blow McKay." He turned grinning to Beckett. "So you see, the way I figure, you still have four or five times left for me to rescue you."

Shaking his head, Carson admitted, "One is enough for me Major. I think I'll stick to Atlantis for a while."

"Suit yourself." Sheppard shrugged and added thoughtfully. "But one day, we'll have to go back, you know. To Talvik."

McKay looked up sharply at this. "That's one mission I'll skip, thank you."

Beckett was nodding though. "Aye, we'll have to go back…one day. See what's left of the place."

The nurse butted in and regrettably informed them, "Time to leave. Dr. Beckett needs rest."

"Come on McKay, let's go to the mess hall. I hear we have ripe fruit and freshly baked bread today. At least something good came out of this mission."

McKay perked up. "All right! Wheel away! Hey, do you think they would make a pie if I asked?" Sheppard grabbed the chair handles and they said their goodbyes, promising to visit soon.

"A pie? I'm thinking doughnuts." Sheppard scoffed. Beckett settled his head back with a small smile and fell asleep to the sounds of Sheppard and McKay arguing as they made their way down the hall.


End file.
